Just a Pretentious Game
by QueenElly
Summary: Re-written Story. Lisanna Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel have gotten married. A certain celestial mage have witnessed the scene wanted to burn all the memories from the past with him. "All of this is just a pretentious game—right?" One-shot(?) Based by a game.


**Summary: **Re-written Story. Lisanna Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel have gotten married. A certain celestial mage have witnessed the scene wanted to burn all the memories from the past with him. "All of this is just a pretentious game—right?" One-shot(?)

**A/N:** Just to inform you, this is a rewritten story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy looked at the couple in the guild who were happily smiling at each other. Cheers were heard as they were kissing, hugging and cuddling in delight. It was their _wedding_. She attended because she wanted to see Natsu happily have a new partner in life, even though it was painful.

Lucy exited the big doors after one last look behind, she didn't notice that Natsu was watching her leave the large doors but he did not follow her instead he stayed where he was.

Everything she had was _gone_.

She walked to her apartment and looked at the surroundings. The landlady was currently out to buy groceries. Lucy smiled at the thought of the landlady. She is a nice woman to talk to.

She walked upstairs and walked to her door. She looked for the key on her pocket. She held out the key and unlocked the door to enter her apartment.

She walked to the mirror of her bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was quite messy. Her eyes were slightly red but went unnoticed by people. Her clothes are still neat and dry.

Lucy sat on the cold ground floor thinking about everything that has happened for the past years. Difficulties after her and Natsu's breakup have started to build up.

Tears started to form in her eyes. Her eyesight is getting blurry by each second as the tears started to drip down the floor. She eyed the knife near her. She reached for the knife slowly while cried letting all her problems out.

"I-I wi-will go wherever y-you are like I promise," she stuttered out, she tightly grabbed the knife placing it to her chest, her mind replaying a wonderful memory from the past.

**{Flashback}**

_"N-natsu!" Lucy shouted. The figure turned his head to the blonde's direction. The frown on his face quickly changed into a grin as he held his arms wide open expecting a hug._

_Lucy, of course, accepted the hug. Natsu tightly hugged her and chuckled. Lucy frowned and asked, "What's so funny?" Natsu chuckled once again and held Lucy's hands in front of his face._

_"You love me don't you?"_

_Lucy blushed and yelled, "What type of question is th—" Natsu interrupted her by saying, "Just answer my question." His face was serious and let goes of her hands._

_She giggled and kissed him in the lips and asked, "Does that answer your question?" Natsu grinned once again, kissing her lips once again and nodded. _

_"Lucy, promise me one thing—never leave me, you should go wherever I am." Natsu held out his pinky finger in front of her Lucy nodded and smiled. _

_She tangled her pinky finger on his. "Of course. I promise."_

**{End of Flashback}**

"Climb the Mount Hakobe for you again,"

**{Flashback}**

_"Natsu, I'm almost there at the top!" Lucy yelled. Natsu, who was already at the top yelled back, "You can do it Lucy! I believe in you, you can do it."_

_Because of his cheering, Lucy smiled and continued climbing at the mountain even though it began to become hard for her._

_"Almost there..."_

_Lucy grabbed Natsu's supporting hand which is held up to her. She smiled and shouted, "I made it! **Finally**!"_

_"Hey, no thank you hug or something?"_

_"No—it's not like you helped me halfway here."_

_"B-but you said not to help you!"_

_"I only said that so you could help me, duh."_

_"Wait—what?"_

_"I'm going back down, don't help me!"_

_"Wait I'm helping you!"_

**{End of Flashback}**

"Use things when necessary because you were such a pervert,"

**{Flashback}**

_"Natsu can you pass me my writing tools in the drawer, please?" Lucy yelled from the kitchen. She was sitting on the chair and was working on the new chapter on her story._

_Natsu opened her drawer (whatever the drawer is) and saw a bunch of Lucy's panties. In the thought of her wearing one of it without anything but this and her bra was so, so, so s-sexy._

_At the thought, Natsu's nose started to drip blood while holding up the panties. Lucy stood up and went to get the writing tools herself because he took so much time._

_Lucy asked, "Natsu, what're you doi—" When Lucy had seen Natsu holding up her red panties she grabbed the lamp nearby her and threw it to Natsu who had snapped out from his imagination and dodged the lamp._

_"L-lucy! I'm so s-sorry! Forgive me!" He yelled. Lucy screamed at him, "No way you perv!" she continued to cuss as she continued to throw things at him while he was running from the scary teenager._

**{End of Flashback}**

"I will run fearless with you from the guards when you saved me,"

**{Flashback}**

_"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer from the guild, Fairy Tail! Who are you?" Natsu introduced himself._

_"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage! Wait, you're from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, pointing at him. _

_"Yeah, didn't you hear me Luigi?"_

_"My name's Lucy! Wait—can I join your guild?"_

_"Yeah sure Luigi!"_

_"For the last time, it's LUCY. Capital L, letter U, letter C, and the letter Y, remember that okay?"_

_"Sure, sure Luigi."_

_"**FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S LUCY**!" she yelled at him while running with a bunch of guards behind them who were trying to catch them._

**{End of Flashback}**

"I will jump blindly,"

_"Luce, just jump! Trust me!"_

_"B-but I'm scared Natsu! I'm scared!"_

_"Just jump!"_

_Lucy was cursed by the person they were supposed to eliminate. The curse will be gone for twenty minutes. The problem is one sudden movement and it will be permanent. _

_Lucy took a deep breath and jumped. Natsu run to catch her. Of course he had successfully caught her and smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see._

_"You're safe now Luce."_

_"I know."_

**{End of Flashback}**

"I gave it my all,"

**{Flashback}**

_"Natsu, happy birthday!" Lucy said handing the salmon haired dragon slayer a wrapped up box._

_"Oh is it for me?" Natsu asked, eyeing the wrapped up box._

_"Yeah duh! It's for you! Remember it's your birthday!"_

_Natsu opened the big box and looked at what's inside and it was a key, a key of his step father, Igneel, "Oh Lucy! Where did you found this?" Lucy rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. _

_"Well I found it today."_

_"Thank you for making me happy all the time Luce, thank you." He said gratefully and hugged the celestial spirit mage._

_"Well thanks for making me happy too."_

_After that Natsu and Lucy, along with Happy, ate a cake to celebrate Natsu's birthday._

**{End of Flashback}**

"I will find a way or maybe make a way,"

"I will break the rules," Lucy whispered, wanting Natsu and Lisanna have a divorce.

"Like Levy once said, _'I can wait, love is patient', _but I know I have waited too long,"

"I tried to reach you, but it was all too late, I've built up too much space in our Tiny World by passing up too many chances of saying how I feel. Now that I've lost it all I realized, you were gone. I now know that you were never going back..."

"I guess this was all..."

"—_Just a Pretentious Game_." As those last four words had been said she stabbed herself in the heart as she collapsed on the floor, blood pooling at her corpse.

"_I tried to dream_..."

* * *

A Letter from me to you:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ Guys, if you ever found this letter you may have been informed I'm dead. Please do not be sad or be depressed. I want to see your smiles while I'm a spirit. I'll be forever watching you all and protect you from people with bad intentions. Don't be sad if I'm dead, I mean it's all just a pretentious game—right?_

_Truly yours,_

_Lucy_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Anyways to all people out there—this is a rewritten story. I just need to. Anyways, this story will _now_ have alternate endings. About three to five—different pairing and then, a part when its Natsu's POV. I'll be updating early, about one day or two days tops. I promise. cross my heart. Except if I encounter an unexpected event like when an asteroid destroys that earth and we all die. Okay I'm just kidding, people.

By the way, this is based on a game.

Anyways the next chapter is going to be an alternate ending! Yes, cause the non-rewritten story has a review and said that I should write some like that. Yep, thanks for the support on the last story ya'll. _Bye_.


End file.
